The Everliving Ones
by LustMuppet
Summary: Beckett and Sheppard share something in common, a little innocuous gene; who’d have it would have gotten them into so much trouble. Chapter 6 is new as of Dec 15th(WIP)
1. Default Chapter

**The Ever Living Ones**

**Disclaimer:** All rights and copyright to 'Stargate Atlantis' and its characters belong to MGM etc No profit is made for its creation or sharing blah, blah, blah; please don't sue me, me just a poor ickle lustmuppet who wants to 'play' in your sandbox for a bit. I'm just 'borrowing' them for a little fun and frolicks (wonders if she can keep Carson and anyone will notice????).

**Summary:** Beckett and Sheppard share something in common, a little innocuous gene, who'd have it would have gotten them into so much trouble.

**Warnings: **Nothing to overly strong, but I do whump poor Carson quite a bit and Shep a little and there will be the odd bit of language, though not strong or frequent.

**Chapter 1 **

The forest was quiet, peaceful almost. Moments before the air had been filled with a cacophony of bird song. Now it was almost as if they listened, waiting for something to happen. Out from under the heavy canopy of trees, the ground opened up into a clearing, its farthest most edge inclining to meet sheer cliffs. An intricate series of patterns decorated every inch of the rock surface, worn smooth in places from centuries of wind and rain.

At the centre of the ancient carvings the patterns spiralled inward, circling around each other. Beneath its swirling mass the solid rock began to rumble and shriek, chippings breaking loose, scattering down the incline. A moment later the surface shimmered and erupted into life, spewing out the powerful, water like vortex before settling back into a serene pool of shimmering blue. Where once there had been rock now stood an open stargate.

The event horizon remained calm for a moment, before the stillness was shattered by a body ejected from its depths. The lifeless form hit the steep incline with a bone jarring crunch and tumbled unstopped to the base of the cliff. A second later it was followed by another body tumbling down behind, skidding to a stop almost on top of the first. For a heartbeat the blue surface settled to a soft shimmer, then evaporated, disappearing into its stone hiding place.

The day had begun with the promise of so much potential and turned into a nightmare. Dr. Elizabeth Weir had been in her element, truth be told she still was, but not under the circumstances anyone would have wished for.

So far the Atlantis expedition had either tested her convictions to the limit, or made the diplomat feel like a spare, unneeded part; a square peg in a round-hole and decidedly uncomfortable. She envied John, and the men and women that followed him through the gate. They had a purpose; they were doing what they had come here to do. Elizabeth on the other hand, felt like she'd done little more then wave goodbye and put on a show pretending to play leader.

Making decision that effected people lives was not what Elizabeth had in mind when agreeing to lead the expedition. Stupid really to be blinded by the excitement of adventure and discovery when she knew intellectually as a leader you had to make hard decisions. Real decisions, not decisions put down on paper that could easily be erased and renegotiated. As a diplomat decisions that effected people's lives where merely numbers, statistics. As a leader you didn't negotiate with a person's life, because there were faces to go with the numbers. She envied John that too, the ability to make the hard choices and live with them.

But today she could be a diplomat once more. Elizabeth felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she escorted the Nian ambassador around the command centre, explaining about the City and how they'd come to take up residence. Unlike most of the cultures encountered thus far, the Nian were easily on a technological level comparable with Earth's. In fact the more the Nian ambassador spoke, the more she believed they were not only on the same level, but possibly more advanced and would make valuable allies.

This was her chance to make good on the promises she'd made herself and to those under her command. The Nian as allies would be a big step in solving so many of their troubles, basic supplies being but one of many on a long list. But more importantly, convincing the Nian to ally themselves with Atlantis would be fulfilling her purpose, her goals.

Those goals were almost within her grasp when the alarms sounded for unscheduled off-world activation. Nothing particularly unusual, several teams were out on routine missions and due for regular check-ins, not least of which AG1 who were busy making their own assessments of the Nian home world, including several scientists and with a little persuasion, Dr. Beckett.

Despite her apprehension Dr. Weir took a moment to look around with pride at the various control centre personnel sitting calmly waiting, aware of their guests. The wormhole connected, moments later followed by the energy shield snapping into place. Dr. Peter Grodin walked smoothly to the laptop which confirmed IDC's, his stoic face showing none of the apprehension he always felt with unscheduled gate activation. Peter's unease grew when no IDC confirmation appeared on the screen.

"I'm not receiving a...." The radio clicked a hail, waiting for the transmission to be accepted.

It was one of the gate teams off world, glancing across the room the scientist took a note of the glyphs glowing ominously on the DHD, recognising the address immediate. Peter caught Weir's gaze as he moved to open the channel. They shared a brief look as the weapons expert turned his concentration to the control console.

Weir nodded silently to Peter as the Asian scientist retook his customary seat and typed in commands to activate two-way communication.

"This is Atlantis."

"Dr. Weir, this is Lieutenant Ford." The sound of Ford's young but steady voice sent a thrill of adrenaline surging through Elizabeth bloodstream, the tension level in the room shooting up a notch or two. The Nian ambassador moved to stand by Weir; she paid him no heed for the moment but caught the confused look on the man's face.

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Ma'am, we have a problem."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sensation of movement against his side brought Major Sheppard back to the land of the living. He groaned and rolled away from the warm weight, feeling the gravel below his back crunch and shift; sharp stones digging into tender spots. But then what wasn't tender? Taking a shaky breath John listened to the world around him, not quite willing to open his eyes.

"Oh god, ma head." A familiar Scottish brogue moaned.

Giving in to the inevitable, Sheppard opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. The light sent his headache to new levels of agony.

"Ditto Doc." He whispered putting a hand to his head and wincing as something protested painfully.

A moment later John was answered by another groan and the sound of someone moving; a shadow fell across his face, blocking out some of the oppressive light. Risking a peek the major cracked open an eye and was greeted by the bloodied, dirt streaked and concerned face of Dr. Carson Beckett.

"Gee Doc, you look like I feel." Beckett ignored the comment, far more concerned with the source of the Major's discomfort.

His head pounded mercilessly but his concern as a doctor pushed it aside. "I think it's the after effects of whatever they drugged us with."

"Drug?" Sheppard asked groggily, trying to pull the recent past from his memory.

"I think they drugged us before being dropped here...wherever here is." He glanced nervously around, half expecting some nasty beastie to appear from the undergrowth.

"Ow!" Sheppard moaned as Beckett found the source of his discomfort.

He moved away a little, trying to sit up then changed his mind when his ribs voiced their dislike of the idea. The doctor gave him an admonishing look and Sheppard reluctantly let Carson continue his poking.

"I think you may have some bruised ribs."

"I could have told you that without the poking." Sheppard snapped. "You don't look so hot yourself." He pulled away from Beckett's examination. "Help me sit up."

The doctor didn't look pleased but helped Major Sheppard to sit, neither one of them felt like standing just yet. Once Sheppard's head stopped spinning he looked around noticing the local graffiti problem, following the boundary of the clearing, up along the carvings to the top of the cliff. For a moment he ruefully wondered if they'd been thrown off.

"Looks like a nice vacation spot Doc, think they have room service?" Carson gave him a hard look and sighed; sometimes the Major's sense of humour was a little disconcerting. He rubbed at the back of his head and winced, discovering a very large lump and his hand slick with blood.

"Personally I'd settle for knowing how to get home." He mumbled, starring at the blood, trying to figure out if he had a concussion. Digging around in his pocket, Carson pulled out a more or less clean handkerchief and gingerly dabbed at the back of his head.

"That's pretty much on the top of my list, but right now we need to figure out where we are and how we got here."

The doctor merely nodded, then regretted it as his stomach churned. _Definitely a good possibility of a concussion_. He was a doctor not a soldier; the Major could do the thinking. Maybe he should remember that when invited through the gate next time, if there was a next time.

Sheppard turned his attention to the carvings again, there was something familiar about them, the strange spiral pattern in the middle struck him as odd. The surrounding patterns looked a hell of a lot like art work decorating various places around Atlantis. They were a little more primitive but too similar to be a coincidence.

Beckett followed his line of sight, guessing at the Major's thoughts, "they look like some of them sculptures in Atlantis."

"I was thinking the same...a lot like them."

"Coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences." Beckett found that interesting for a man who relied a little too much on instinct.

Pulling his eyes away from the strange carvings Sheppard studied the rest of his surroundings. The clearing seemed to be in the foothills of a small mountain range, arcing half way around the forest spread out below them. It reminded him a little of the Oxbow in Montana, but hotter.

The climate here teetered on tropical, the vegetation like the rainforest, heavy vines and foliage littering the forest floor. John had spent time hiking in similar forests during training missions, learning how to survive in the wild. He'd hated it with a passion, mainly because it meant no flying for months on end. The clearing had the feel of long faded importance, there were no ruins or visible signs except the carvings, just a feeling of something...big.

"Is that a city?"

"Where?"

"Out there, look." The doctor pointed down the valley to the far edge of the forest several miles away.

At first Sheppard didn't see anything and wondered if the lump on Beckett's head was making the doctor see things. Blinking a few times against the glare of the sun, he managed to make the buildings out. They were the colour of the mountains, built from stone and camouflaged within the jungle.

"Wonna find out if the city has the lived in look?"

"You're not suggestin' we walk all the way over there, are ya?" Beckett sounded incredulous; the city was miles away and could very well be a ruin.

"Well that or we can just sit here until we die of thirst and exposure."

Mentioning thirst made sweat trickle down Beckett's back, he licked his lips and realised he was indeed thirsty, probably another symptom of a concussion or the drug...probably both.

"Shouldn't we stay here and wait for someone to find us?"

"Somehow I don't think a rescue is coming anytime soon."

"They wouldn't give up on us that easily."

"How do they know where to look? Ford may or may not have made it through the gate, for all we know he could have been dumped somewhere too. I don't know about you but I have a feeling we're not on Nian anymore Toto."

"I don't see a Stargate." Beckett offered, frowning at Sheppard's bad joke.

Before answering John cast a side glance at the carvings again, there was something about them that didn't sit right. "The Nian have ships like the puddle jumpers, the stargate could be in orbit."

"Oh...good point." Beckett didn't like the way this was going.

"So what'll it be Doc? You wonna sit here all day and hope someone drops by or go see if the locals are friendly?"

"I thought you were an optimist."

"I prefer the term optimistic realist."

Collecting himself Sheppard shifted to his knees and careful climbed to his feet, the world spun again then righted itself. So far so good. He offered a hand to the doctor and helped the man to his feet, wincing at the stab of pain in his side. Beckett seemed to have more trouble keeping his feet; wobbling dangerously the doctor went pale, then green, finally staggering a few passes away to throw up.

"Definitely a concussion." The Scot mumbled between retches.

To Be Continued....


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I'd be a good little lustmuppet and say ta for the nice reviews; makes me feel all fuzzy inside!!! I hope you enjoy what's coming next because now the real fun begins!!! ;-D

**Warning:** This is where the fic starts getting a little...well a lot PG-13, in other words, let the whumping begin! Nothing overly graphic but there's the odd naughty word (but not harshly so).

**Chapter 3**

"Ma'am, we have a problem."

If the tension had been high a few moments ago, it was practically suffocating now. Weir felt the Nian ambassador Laric, suddenly stiffen and the tension radiating out of him. Ford's voice was calm and gave nothing away but his words held a sense of unease.

"Where's Major Sheppard?" It was the first question that popped into Weir's head, the last time Ford had been the one to make contact, Major Sheppard had nearly lost his life.

"That's part of the problem ma'am, both he and Dr. Beckett have been..." The young man paused, grasping for the right word without alarming Dr. Weir, "...arrested by the Nian authorities.

This time Weir did look at the ambassador, who spread his hands and smiled thinly. "Perhaps there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

"Indeed..." Before Weir could say more a new voice broke onto the line. There were noises like a scuffle in the background then quiet once more. Ford had not been silenced willingly.

"Dr. Weir this is Ariad, Chief of Nian Internal Security. May I have permission to speak with Ambassador Laric?" he paused for a moment, as if debating on whether to speak further, "In private."

The newcomer's voice alone was enough to set alarm bells ringing in Weir's head; the man was very obviously nervous. Laric merely smiled back with a practiced neutral expression and repeated his earlier statement. "I'm sure it has merely been a misunderstanding Dr. Weir, maybe if you would allow me to speak to the Security Chief in private I can straighten this matter out quickly."

"One moment ambassador, I would like to know where Major Sheppard and Dr. Beckett are being held."

"They have been taken into custody." The voice on the end of the line was becoming noticeably more nervous. Weir's stomach began to churn.

"Why are they being held separately? May I speak with them?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible at this time." The sentence was short, snapped out; he'd expected the question, he'd alsodeliberately ignored the first.

"And just why is that?"

There was no answer as Weir watched Laric's face closely. She'd already recognised that whatever the situation, it was affecting the ambassador, even frightening him. It made the man easier to read. As a trained negotiator Weir had been taught to read body language, to see the small physical signs that told you a person's feelings, even if their poker face did not. Laric was an alien from another planet but he was still human.

Giving in seemed like the best, in fact only option at the moment. "Very well. Peter transfer the communication to my office." The Asian man did as he was bid with a flourish of fast hands.

-----------------

The sun was high now; well into its zenith, but the foliage was thick and cast long deep shadows, painting patterns of sunlight that shifted softly with the breeze. The shade was small relief for the two men but it was something. Around them the forest was bursting with life seemingly unconcerned by two strangers trudging wearily into their midst. Birds chatted and squawked at each other, smallanimals scurried around in the undergrowth and insects buzzed annoyingly around the pair.

Sheppard swotted at a rather insistent bug for the umpteenth time, splattering the tiny creature against his cheek, 'o_h ick'_ he mumbled childishly to himself. The stuff hiding out in the undergrowth didn't both him, but the insects were a different matter. Did he have sweet blood or something? He was like the bug version of an 'all you can eat buffet' and idly wondered just what sort offunky aliendisease they might carry. Though given a choice between the bugs and Beckett's incessant whining Sheppard would take the bugs any day. Even if he did understand it was the Scots way of coping it was really starting to piss him off. Between that, the headache and the unrelenting throbbing pain in his side John's substantial tolerance was beginning to fray at the edges.

Beckett jumped yet again and mumbled something. "Doc will you chill out." He almost begged.

"I'm sorry Major, but I'm a doctor no' a..."

"I know, I know, a soldier or military...whatever! Can the McKoy impression, it got old about an hour ago." Beckett blinked at him and looked a little hurt. Sheppard watched as the dilapidated man gulped and bite back whatever retort was half way to his lips.

"Ya know laddie, you might not want to spend so much time around Rodney."

Sheppard grinned; McKay was the king of snark. "I'll keep that in mind." He grinned again despite his foul mood and took a moment to get a good look at the doctor. So far Beckett had thrown up four times, it didn't take a genius to realise the man had a concussion.

Both men took a moment to rest, sweat trickling down their backs and faces. Beckett squirmed under Sheppard's scrutiny, it wasn't entirely different then a look he'd use on a patient and that was most definitely his job. Straightening his back a little the doctor clenched hands that had begun to tremble and tried to steady himself.

"I guess we should be off if we wan'ta get ta that bloody citybefore Christmas."

Beckett took about three steps before there was another, this time distinctive crack in the undergrowth. He'd had the feeling for sometime now of being watched, a prickly sensation sending chills up and down his spine.Sheppard's eyebrows rose by centimetres, crawling towards his hairline then quirkly dropped into a neutral expression.

"Come on doc, time to get moving." His tone was entirely too cheerful, unfortunately Beckett's brain didn't process the information before his mouth kicked into gear.

"Now don't tell me ya did'na hear that?"

"Hear what Doc?" This time Sheppard made a cutting hand single and turned to go, walking steadfastly away as his senses switched into high alert.

Maybe if Beckett had been feeling himself he would have realised what his friend was trying to say. "Oh so now I'm hearin' things? Theres something out there..." Beckett gestured wildly into the undergrowth, sparing a glance and gulping again as he stumbled after Sheppard.

Sheppard's tolerance reached its limits; grabbing Beckett by the sleeve he dragged the stunned man along with him. "You know you might as well go over there and yell 'coooooeeeeee come out, come out whoever you are."

"Ya believe me?"

"No, I'm deaf and humouring you."

"But why..."

"Because in case you haven't noticed, we're not in an ideal position to defend ourselves."

"Ya think they're...hostile?" Beckett gulped yet again. Not only was the doctor a bad liar but he'd be the worst poker player. Sheppard made a mental note to invite him to a game, assuming of course they got out of this alive anytime soon.

"Well nice people don't sneak around in bushes."

"They could be shy?"

As if on cue the subject of their conversation decided they'd been discovered and moved more openly in the shadows, flitting through the trees. High pitched whistling echoed out in its wake, moments later answered by more. The sound was eerie and made goose pimples breakout across Carson's skin; somehow he had a feeling this was not going to be fun.

"Get moving Doc; naughty or nice I'd like to meet our shadow in a more...accommodating spot."

Beckett didn't need anymore encouragement and hurriedly followed after the pilot. His eyes darted from side to side anxiously watching for sign of more movement, listening to the increasing sounds of pursuit from behind.

"Looks like our shadow has friends."

Beckett didn't answer; he was two busy putting one foot in front of the other and not falling on his face over a tree root. The major moved more easily, scanning his surroundings for cover or a defensible position. He didn't even see the piece of trip wire until it was too late.

The only warning Sheppard had was a distinctive click and turning on instinct, grabbed Beckett and hurled them both into the bushes. Half of his brain expected a bang but instead felt a rush of air as something large and solid swung past. Any other thought he might have had quickly exited his brainwhen Beckett's elbow connected solidly with his ribsas they hit the deck.

He grunted and tried to blink away the white spots dancing in front of his eyes. Beckett had gone silent, too busy watching the rather nasty looking contraption swing like a macabre pendulum back and forth across the path. Someone, no doubt their new friends, had taken a bloody huge log, added wooden spikes for effect and rigged the whole contraction so that when someone caught the trip wire, it would swing out and impale anything in its path. Pretty simple really; simple but deadly.

"Is that..." Beckett swallowed hard, not quite believing what he was seeing, "a booby trap?"

"Looks like one to me..."

"Awww crap."

"Uh huh." Was all Sheppard could manage.

More whistles echoed out, accompanied this time by howls of frustration. It sounded distinctively like someone was ticked their little toy hadn't worked. Beckett was on his feet in a flash, glancing around like he expected the bogey man to leap out. Sheppard joined him a bit more slowly, wincing and wondering if a 'bruised' just upgraded itself to 'cracked' rib.

"I think there are more of 'em."

"Well let's not stick around to count." Sheppard turned the stunned Scotsman and shoved him in the opposite direction of whoever was yelling.

Beckett didn't need much more encouragement and took off. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, the undergrowth reaching out to trip or lash at clothes and faces.Carson finally slowed down to look back at the flagging major; his fear of being chased receding a little with distance. Sheppard caught up and despite his best efforts half collapsed against a tree clutching his side and fighting to drag in air.

"We need to find somewhere to hide; you're not doing those ribs any good running around."

"I don't think whoever's chasing us will have a better affect on my health."

"With all due respect son, I don't think you're in any condition..."

"Look, you can doctor all you want when we're safe." Sheppard pushed Beckett forward again but relented when the Scot offered his disapproving help.

The shorter man tucked his shoulder under the Major's and stumbled on a few paces before finding his stride. Grunting with the effort to half drag the taller man through the undergrowth, Beckett felt his heart pounding hard from effort and fear.

Sheppard stumbled over a root, dragging them both down at the same moment something embedded itself in the tree above. Carson started to scramble to his feet but fell back on his butt asthe pilotdragged him down again. They heard the whistle of more projectiles and another arrow lodged itself in the tree, inches from Beckett's head.

"Some how I don't think that's our welcoming committee."

"Oh crap." Beckett looked around in wide eyed terror. He was used to saving people's lives, not worrying about his own.

Rising to his knees, Sheppard held his breathe and glanced over the foliage for a moment. He spotted movement in the trees further back and to both sides.

"They're trying to out flank us, get moving."

Both men began to scramble as low and as fast as they could. Whoever was chasing them knew where they were and didn't seem concerned about staying hidden anymore. John listened to them call to each other; he didn't need to understand their words to get the meaning.

Grabbing Sheppard's arm againCarson tried to concentrate on helping the injured pilot and not the fear or pain from his head turning his stomach. John risked another glance above the foliage; up ahead the trees were thinning out sunlight breaking through the heavy canopy. To either side he could make out shadow shapes darting in and out of the trees but keeping their distance.

"Shit." He spat, sliding to a halt behind a fallen log.

They were being herded into a trap, pursuers on both sides and behind, leaving them only one place to go. Then the sound of rushing water carried on the breeze. The oldest trick in the book and he'd fallen right into it.

"What?" Beckett was really beginning to think he should have stayed on earth, gene or no bloody gene.

Sheppard didn't get a chance to answer as a body hurled itself into their hiding spot landing on Beckett's back. The doctor fell forward, pinned under his attacker's weight as it raised a wickedly spiked club. The club was making its downward arc when John launched himself at the creature and smashed a fist into its face.

The newcomer fell back, its strange mask of animal parts and leaves falling aside to show the painted face of a man. Sheppard scooped up the club as another appeared beside his fallen friend; carrying a primitive sword like blade and swung for his head.

He ducked under the blow and swung his appropriated club, smashing it into the man's back. Beckett watched in horror as the major dispatched the tribesman. The first was scrambling from the ground beside him, his bloodied face written with murderous intent. Before he could get much further Carson brought a large chunk of wood down on the back of its head.

"Thanks" Sheppard gasped, spinning round to find another painted man unconscious at the doctor's feet.

Beckett looked at the impromptu club in his hand and threw it away with disgust.John grinned at him for a moment only, the smile wiped away by a scream as he fell to his knees clutching his leg. Beckett felt his heart jump into his mouth as he scrambled to John's side.

"Ok, the hospitality around here sucks!"

A bloody arrow shaft was imbedded in the major's leg, Beckett automatically reached to check the wound but Sheppard brushed his hand aside. Trap or no trap there was only one way to go and he'd rather have something at his back then more of these critters attacking on all sides.

Without being offeredthe pilotgrabbed hold ofCarson for support and tried to will the doctor on towards the light, praying they wouldn't bump into anymore 'toys'. Out in the open they'd be sitting ducks, but at least they could see what was coming.

The sound of running water was getting louder; beginning like distant thunder, now it roared in their ears. Breaking through the edge of the forest the pairemerged onto a narrow rock ledge, running to either side along the tree line. The ledge ended a few metres from the trees and dropped vertically down to a fast moving river. Above the a waterfall cascaded over jagged rocks, the ledge almost half way up its side. A howl of triumph broke over the sound of rushing water, men emerging from both sides, more moving in the shadows behind.

"We're screwed." Sheppard cursed under this breath, echoing his team mate's personal mantra.

"You've definitely been spending too much time with McKay." Beckett joked almost choking on his own nervous laughter. He gave Sheppard a croaked, terrified grin and inched them both backward, skidding on the slick rocks.

More painted tribesmen emerged from the tree line on both sides; their howls almost a chilling warning. There was no need for stealth now; their prey trapped and unarmed.

"Well we could always jump." Sheppard pointed out, looking down at the raging water's beneath. "Beats being skewered and roasted."

"Ya think they're goin'ta eat us?" All colour drained from Beckett's face, it might have been funny if John wasn't serious.

"I don't think they plan on throwing us a welcoming party."

"So I guess this would'na be a good time to mention I canna swim?"

If it wouldn't have been so damn ridiculous, Sheppard would have slapped his head in disbelief. He was definitely going to have a word with Weir about some basic training for all base personnel. He wouldn't have taken half the expedition to Disney Land never mind another galaxy.

Instead he settled for sighing in exasperation and exchanging glares with the approaching locals. There were more then a dozen painted men on the ledge now, some carried bows, the rest rudimentary clubs and blades. They kept their distance as if waiting for enough numbers to rush the two men, but unwilling tosimply force the pair over the ledge. It seemed the locals wanted more from their visitors besides their deaths; a number of unpleasant possibilities came to mind.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Beckett raised a hand to wipe the sweat and spray from his eyes. Sheppard caught the movement out of his eye and almost warned the doctor not to move, but it was too late. With a sicken thud a roughly fletched shaft appeared in Beckett's chest. Sheppard met the doctor's shocked, almost disbelieving eyes and realised with horror that they were too close to the edge. Beckett began to topple backwards, dragging Sheppard helplessly with him.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Did I have y'all in suspense? Were you worrying about our poor lads getting a little damaged and wet? Didja??? Hhuuummm???? Well ok I won't keep y'all in suspense, I'm nice like that...well not too much suspense anyway...

-wicked evil grin-

Disclaimers and Warnings as previous pages.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Kiera? KIERA!! Where are you?"

The subject of the young woman's search, a small child with wild hair and large dark eyes giggled from the safety of her hiding place. Creeping on all fours she found the trail to the river and dashed off ahead, safe in the knowledge her sister would soon catch up. Bursting out into the afternoon sunshine Kiera threw her head back and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm rays beating down, listening to the forest.

Cocking her head to one side, the child listened harder. Something was wrong, it was too quiet. Kiera felt no fear, her big sister was close. Maybe she was hiding, planning on surprising her? Moving along the tree line she listened again, expecting her sister to jump out at any moment, until she heard Erin's unmistakable voice from deeper within the trees. Now Kiera felt fear, something wasn't right. Looking around her sharp eyes soon found a likely candidate.

Erin heard the child's screams and rushed headlong through the trees, leaping effortlessly over the high twisted roots, weaving under branches. A lifetime spent living in this world had honed her body for grace and speed; she put ever ounce of energy into utilising it.

Emerging from the tree line the young woman shielded her eyes and kept them away from the water. The sun was high and bright, its reflections would be blinding after the shade of the forest. The river was much slower here but its currents were erratic, the shore dropping steeply to deep water. The undertow could drag you in and under not far from the water's edge and while Kiera could swim she would have no chance against the strong currents.

Erin's eyes adjusted instantly and spotted her sister's small figure at the shore's edge; dashing to her side she wrapped the child in a tight embrace thankful the girl was well. But something must have caused her alarm; she could feel Kiera's little heart pounding.

"Don't you ever run away like that again Kiera, you know father doesn't like anyone to venture this far alone." She hugged her baby sister once more, reassuring herself more then the child. "Why were you screaming?"

"The men." She felt the girl point.

Erin was immediately alert, cursing herself for the lack of attention. They were approaching the boarder, not many of the tribes ventured this far or dared cross the river but there were always exceptions. She pulled Kiera behind her, using her body to shield the child's, scanning the far river bank for movement.

"Not across the river Erin, over there." The girl pointed a little upstream, where the white water began to settle and debris collected against the rocks. She didn't see them at first, then a dark head moved and her eyes found its outline.

"Are they dead Erin?" Kiera asked her sister, sadness in her voice. She didn't like to see anything dead, even the bad men from across the river.

"I don't know Kiera." One of the bodies had moved but that could have been the current.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

Erin nodded once and started to move upstream, one hand fingering the torc at her throat, the other on her sister, keeping the child's small frame shielded by her own body. She almost jumped out of her skin when two boys burst from the trees making little Kiera cry out in terror.

"Made you jump!" The boys screamed in delight.

Recognising her brothers Kiera forgot her fear and broke free of Erin's protective embrace. She rushed towards the boys angrily thumbing one then the other. Neither made a move to retaliate and giggled more, hugging tiny Kiera and preventing further blows. Their giggles sobered at Erin's unsmiling face.

"Reese, Blaise; what have I told you about sneaking up on me out here?"

"Sorry Erin." They mumbled in unison.

The young woman pushed aside her anger at the twins; if not for the situation she would have reacted as Kiera had. Walking up to the boys she hugged them in apology, never letting her eyes leave the two men in the river. Blaise followed his sister's line of sight.

"Are they dead?"

"I don't know Blaise, take your sister and I will find out." He nodded solemnly and lifted Kiera into his arms.

"Should I run and tell father Erin?" Reese asked, already sure of the answer and moving into the trees. The woman nodded her agreement and the boy was gone.

"Stay here with Kiera, Blaise, keep her safe."

"We should stay with you Erin, you might need our help."

"I will call if I do." Without another word she made her way towards the rivers edge. Despite her request Erin could hear footsteps; glancing over her shoulder she saw Blaise had moved back amongst the trees, following, but keeping his distance.

Before Erin reached the men she could tell they were not tribesmen, closer now she could make out their dress and features. Both looked to be dead but as she reached the pebble bank the rough water dislodged part of the debris. As it broke away it took one of the bodies with it, bringing the second darker dressed man to life. He reached out for the other desperately trying to prevent its departure. Without thinking Erin waded a little into the water and leapt lightly onto the nearest rock.

"Erin!" Her brother screamed, fear straining his voice.

"Stay back Blaise, don't scare your sister."

"You're the one scaring her Erin, you can't go in the river, it will carry you away." Blaise's fear was quickly turning to panic. Kiera clutched tighter in her brother's arms feeling his fear and feeding her own.

Erin looked from her siblings to the men in the river. If she waited for Reese to bring help the current could have carried the men beyond it. If she tried to help them now her brother's fears may also come true. Her attention was brought back to the man; oblivious to her presence he cried out as his companion's body began to slip away.

Without stopping to think anymore Erin leapt to the next rock, using them as stepping stones. Blaise and Kiera could do nothing but watch as their sister chose to put her own life at risk.

She was closer now, but the rocks had become jagged and impassable. Slipping into the water Erin gasped as the cold took her breath away. The day was hot but the river was fed from high in the mountains and swelled against its banks with freshly melted snow and ice. Using the rocks as hand holds she used them to pull herself closer, reaching out she touched the first man's shoulder. He reacted violently, jerking away from her touch and in the same instant loosing the grip on his friend. Without waiting to explain Erin pushed passed him and dived for the second man, snagging a hold on his jacket. She felt herself being pulled with the current, struggling to keep them both above the water; her hand slipping futilely along the slicks rocks, powerless against the rivers pull.

----------------------------------

Sheppard was cold, colder then he had ever been in his entire life. He couldn't even remember it being this cold stationed in the Antarctic. His entire body seemed to shiver, muscles cramping painfully then numbing. Soon everything would become numb, then warm and then...

When had things gone so wrong? Probably sitting in that damn chair was a good place to start, but then screwing things up was his specialty. Disobeying orders and putting a permanent black mark on his record was probably more to the root if he really thought about it. Not a decision he regretted though, he'd be damned if he was going to leave one man behind in that hell hole, never mind three.

Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have been shipped out to a lump of ice as punishment, even if he did kinda like it. Then he wouldn't have taxied some wacky General out to Antarctica's version of area 51; never gotten mixed up with the Stargate and never been such a total smart ass and proved Beckett wrong by sitting in that damn chair. Yep, it was definitely the chairs fault.

Beckett? That name seemed important.

In one blinding flash of realisation the events of the recent past came flooding back. Oh god Beckett was hurt, or dead. The look of unbelieving surprise on the doctor's face as the arrow buried itself in his chest came back to haunt Sheppard.

The sensation of rushing water brought John back to the world around him. More debris hit whatever he was using to keep afloat and sent a freezing wave over his head. Struggling for air he involuntarily gulped down more water and choking, something slipped from his grasp.

Snapping his eyes open, Sheppard coughed, struggled for air and took precious moments to realise what was happening. He was lodged in amongst logs and broken foliage, caught between rocks at the river's edge. Frantically looking around he realised the thing that had slipped from his grasp was Beckett. Snared in his own personally collection of floating debris, the doctor's body was slowly being ripped free by the current.

Stretching out Sheppard desperately sought to keep him from slipping away, if there was any chance he was alive...he managed a tenuous hold on Beckett's arm. Soar ribs erupted into life making him cry out in pain and frustration, they were alive because of the debris, but it prevented him from reaching the doctor. Moment by moment he felt his hold slowly slipping. Beckett was unmoving and oblivious to his own peril, unconscious or dead he couldn't tell.

Just as Sheppard thought there was nothing he could do, something collided with his back, a hand gripping his shoulder. The touch was so completely unexpected he yelped and lost his grip on Beckett. Before he could react a body pushed past and grabbed his friend. The stranger clung desperately to the doctor's lifeless body, struggling to keep her head above water and prevent the current from dragging them both away. For a moment Sheppard watched numbed as her hand slipped along the rocks fighting for purchase before reaching out and grabbing it.

With the weight of two bodies it was all he could do to hang on, nerves screaming to let go, side straining to breaking point. The newcomer switched her grip to his wrist and turned her attention to Beckett. He watched helplessly as she used her legs to hold onto Carson and pulled him clear of the debris.

The current snatched it away and without the added buoyancy the pair suddenly sank beneath the surface, emerging a moment later struggling to keep above the surface. Using the grip on Sheppard's hand the girl began to move herself and the unconscious doctor to relative safety. John pulled with everything he had left in him and felt something snap in his side.

For a moment the world dissolved to black, his own cry of pain and the rush of water echoing hollow. Sheppard came around again when a hand touched his face; the touch was strangely warm and seemed to push away the pain. He opened his eyes and found himself starring into the girl's steady green gaze. Beckett's body was held against her own, his head resting above the water on the log Sheppard was pinned to.

"Help is coming, hold on." Her hand slipped away from his face and took the warmth with it.

"Is...he..."

"He lives." A wave of relief washed over the major. Dropping his head to the log, Sheppard felt the darkness consume him again.

To Be Continued....


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate K:** Thanks for the spelling heads up (I'm really crap at spelling :-P) however, in regards to the character of 'Peter Grodin' while British, is of Asian origin (from India I do believe). I read recently that Craig Veroni, the actor who plays Grodin was originally going to be a 'scientist of Indian birth with a British education', but he dropped that and made him just British.

**Authors Note:** Now I'll be a good little lustmuppet and get all you desperate people off the cliff...but as they say, 'out of the frying pan, into the fire!!' -evil laugh-

**Warnings & Disclaimers:** See previous chapters

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

Blaise felt his Father's fear before hearing Khlan's approach.

"Father!" The boy relinquished his grip on his sister, who wriggled free and dashed towards the sound of approaching voices. Blaise remained rooted to the spot, unwilling to let Erin out of his sight.

"Blaise! Kiera! Erin!"

The shouting ceased for a moment, as the boy listened to the deep rumble of his parent's voice and knew his sister had found the arms of safety. More men called for him, emerging onto the bank before Blaise could reply, his twin leading the way. Khlan wasn't far behind, carrying little Kiera. He rushed to his son's side, dropped to his knees and gripped the boy's arm.

"Blaise where is Erin?"

The boy pointed to the river and watched the colour drain from his father's face. Rising to his smoothly to his feet, Khlan handed Kiera to one of his companions and dashed to the waters edge, two others joined him.

"Erin! ERIN!" The big man felt his heart ache with fear.

Out in the river Erin was struggling to hold on; cold had eaten into her limbs, sapping their strength. She shivered uncontrollably and could do nothing but hold on to the body in her arms, desperately trying to keep both their heads above water. Her father's voice continued calling, she focused on it and called back, scared to realise how weak her own had become. What seemed like moments later Khlan and others splashed into the water beside her.

"Danu, take the stranger from Erin." The man instructed, pulling his daughter's stiff fingers from their death grip on the logs.

More men had arrived on the shore and were already making their way towards the rocks. Danu pulled the stranger gently from Erin's grip, exposing the broken arrow shaft protruding from his chest. Others arrived to help, taking the bodies with them and dragging the two men, supported by the water carefully between the rocks towards the shore.

--------------------------------

Sheppard felt his body growing warm, somewhere in his mind basic first aide training told him this was the last stage of hypothermia. Out of the various ways he could go, including some funky alien bug sucking the life out of him, this wasn't half bad, almost cozy. But as the warmth spread, the pain in his side and leg returned. Funny they hadn't mentioned this in class; it was cold, numb, warm then dead, not cold, numb, warm then...OUCH! Someone or something poked him in the side.

For the first time Sheppard realised he wasn't in the freezing water anymore and the sun was back to beating at the back of his eyelids. Someone poked him in the side again and this time he managed to squeeze out a weak protest.

"He is alive Khlan!" The voice sounded surprised, he wasn't the only one.

John opened his eyes to find himself flat on his back on the pebbled beach of the river. In the place of the young woman, a shaggy haired youth was examining his side. Another face joined it, a small girl with the biggest, darkest eyes he'd ever seen. She smiled sweetly as if to reassure him. Rolling his head to the side he found Beckett's still form. Someone had cut away the doctor's sodden uniform and wrapped him in brightly coloured blankets.

"Do not be afraid, you and your friend are safe." Another new voice, Sheppard was having trouble keeping up.

Rolling his head to the other side he found the source of the voice and their rescuer wrapped in blanket's like Beckett's, held tightly in the man's arms. He was tall, massive from this point of view, solidly built with piecing blue eyes, short greying hair and strong features.

He struggled to find something to say, tried to say 'thank you' and found although life and feeling were returning to the rest of his body, his mouth was refusing to co-operate.

"Don't try to speak...rest." The man knelt smoothly and placed a hand on his shoulder. The need to sleep rushed over Sheppard like a warm, comforting wave.

------------------------------------------

Weir waited anxiously out on the balcony, giving the Ambassador his privacy. If she really wanted, Peter could have monitored the transmission; by the concerned and frustrated look on the British scientists face it seemed she wasn't the only one who'd thought of that. Instead she tried to occupy her mind by starring down at the Stargate, wouldn't it be nice if shear will power alone could open it and bring her people home? Elizabeth's father had often called her stubborn; it was part of what made her a good at her job. But then what her father called stubbornness, her mother called tenacity.

Sgt. Bates had arrived within minutes of being summoned and stood sullenly behind on the balcony, silently fuming. He'd been a mass of questions and only got more agitated when all she could offer in reply was 'we don't know yet'. Weir knew the soldier had held Colonel Sumner in great respect, the death of his friend and superior officer was a blow to all The Officer's men, but Bates seem to be taking it personally. It made the soldier single-minded in his execution of security duties but in the same respect, perfect for the job.

"Dr. Weir. The transmission has ended." Grodin called, standing up from his console. Laric's assistant Daron emerged from the office moments later, along with the ambassadors two security aides who requested to return to their guest quarters.

"The Ambassador would like to speak to you and requests that you allow myself and the rest of his staff to return to Nian, he will remain as your...guest until the situation has resolved itself."

"No one is going anywhere until..." Weir put a hand up to silence Bates.

"That's very generous of the Ambassador, first however I would like a full explanation of what exactly is happening and why my people have been arrested."

"Ambassador Laric is willing to discuss that with you and make 'special' arrangements for their release." The way Daron said 'special' made Weir frown, both the security aides looked at Daron for a brief instant, there was more going on here, the man was trying to tell her something.

"Very well, Sgt. please escort our guests to their quarters."

"Ma'am..." Weir knew the argument was coming before the soldier had a chance to speak and cut Bates off by ignoring him and walking into her office.

The Nian ambassador sat silently and alone behind her desk, elbows resting on the surface as if deep in thought. Weir cleared her throat making the man jump to alertness and rise smoothly to his feet.

"Please Ambassador, sit down." He nodded but moved around the desk and took the guests seat without waiting for Weir to sit. Laric was not trying to hide his emotions and his face was anything but neutral; that more then anything scared Weir. It also intrigued her.

She sat, and waited for the ambassador to speak, by the look on the man's face, he was making a hard decision internally and finding the words to go with it. Finally, after a few moments silence he spoke. "First let me say how truly sorry I am for what has happened." Weir nodded for him to continue. "I'm afraid as first impressions go we have not made the best."

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"You're right, I will tell you want has happened before I try to explain my people's actions." He took a deep breath and continued. "Your people have been taken into custody and are being held by the central security forces. I do not have but the briefest of details however I have experience of these matters and can make...safe conjecture as to what has happened."

"Do you're people 'arrest' their guests often?" Unlike the ambassador Weir did not feel like putting a euphemistic twist on her words.

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir, I know how this may sound. No, my people have few visitors and none approaching our level of civilisation. When you first made contact my people were surprised and eager to learn more. We never stopped to think that what has prevented us from being the victims of 'The Dark Ones' once more would not be practiced by others and therefore affect their safety when visiting our world."

"I assume by 'Dark Ones' you are referring to those we call 'The Wraith'."

"Indeed."

"How would the Wraith have any bearing on this discussion, its obvious that unlike many of the worlds in this galaxy, yours has remained untouched for millennia?"

"It has done so because, in my people's infinite wisdom we have cleansed ourselves of any trace of their ancient enemy, the Tuadudanan." Bitterness now dominated the Ambassadors voice.

A slow understanding started to creep over Weir. "You mean the ATA gene?" Laric looked at her perplexed. "Our scientists, in fact Dr. Beckett himself discovered that a small portion of our home world's population carry a gene that allows them to use the technology left behind by the Ancients...the..."

"The Tuad...The EverLiving Ones."

"The Everliving Ones?"

"I'm sorry the name is more folklore now then truth. It seems these 'Ancients' and the enemies of 'The Dark Ones', we call the Femorian, are two in the same. They too gave their bloodline to some of my people, many, almost all of whom were sought out and destroyed by the Fem...The Wraith millennia ago, before being destroyed by the last of the Ancients."

"How long ago?"

"We are not sure, 6 maybe 7 millennia."

"But that's impossible; we know the last of their kind returned to..." She hesitated to use the name, "...our world 10 thousands years ago."

"The ancient tablets of my people's history tell the same story..." Weir put a hand up to stop Laric proceeding further, this was all overwhelming and beside the point.

"Whatever you're people's history Ambassador and while I would very much like to continue this discussion, the matter at hand is what has happened to my people."

"Indeed Dr. Weir, please forgive me. As I have said, in the last attack those who carried the blood of these...Ancients were sought out and destroyed and countless more of my people taken by the Femorian never to be seen again. In our fear and grief we believed that by removing those the Femorian sought to destroy, we would be safe."

The idea forming in Weir's head finally slotted into place, Beckett and Sheppard both had the ancient gene, but then so did half of the expedition thanks to Beckett's gene therapy. "What are you trying to say?"

Laric sighed again, looked a little ill and continued. "To ensure our people's safety, we have practiced a ritual screening of our children and any of those found to have traces of the bloodline are....removed. It appears that Dr. Beckett was being shown this screening process in one of our medical facilities when it was discovered he was a carrier."

"I assume this lead to the arrest of Sheppard and his team and discovery that the major also carried the gene?"

"Indeed, that is why they are being held separately."

"Held where exactly?"

"Actually not held at all, they have been sent through the gate and made outcasts."

----------------------------

"How could you be so foolish Erin?"

"There was no time father."

Sheppard awoke slowly, brought to consciousness by the sound of soft voices. His body felt numb again, but this time it was a pleasantly numb, the unreal, drugged numb you felt full of pain meds. Funny this didn't feel like one of the infirmary beds, it was far too comfortable. Flickering light cast patterns on his eyelids, but it was soft and warm, the light of candles and fire.

Listening to the sounds around him, John realised it was night time, the coolness of the air and calling of insects a dead give away. You didn't get insects in Atlantis either. In fact that's one of the things that unnerved him about the place, it was silent, not even the soft hum of machinery to interrupt the night. Halling had once said you could hear the ocean if you listened hard enough; wishful thinking more like.

"You could have been killed!" The man's voice was filled with anguish.

"I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"I am not questioning your decision or your courage girl, but why, they are strangers."

"No father, they are like us."

"What?" The man seemed surprised.

That got Sheppard's attention, washing away some of the nice fuzziness. For some reason he had a feeling they were talking about something important. He strained to hear more but the voices fell silent and footsteps approached.

"And one of them appears to be awake." The girl whispered softly..

How did she know he was awake? Cracking an eye open Sheppard was pleased to find the light didn't hurt his eyes. A face appeared above him again, which seemed to becoming a habit. The face was that of his rescuer, shoulder length sun kissed, golden brown hair and beautiful eyes, not to mention the most perfect, full, kissable lips. Ok maybe they'd given him a little too much of the happy drug.

"How are you feeling...?"

"John..." He managed to croak, his throat dry.

Funny how nearly drowning could make his throat feel like he'd spent the day in a desert. Without asking a cup was pressed to his lips. He drank carefully, relishing the feeling of cool liquid flowing down his throat.

"Major John...Sheppard...and I'm much better, thank you."

"I am Erin and this is my father Khlan." She replied resting a gentle hand on his forehead and frowning a little.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow wondering about the concerned look but found a lopsided grin he knew the girls loved. Spending more time then he would have liked in the infirmary had given the pilot time to perfect it on the nurses. The Infirmary. Sheppard suddenly tried to sit up, then immediately regretted it as his ribs blossomed to life.

"Be still Sheppard, you are hurt." Khlan moved in closer and tried to push him back into the bed.

"The doc...my friend is he...?"

Despite the pain in his side, and the rather large man trying to push him gently back into bed Sheppard managed to twist and found the doctors still form lying near. They were in a small room, a fire place set into the wall opposite. Beckett's bed was placed along the wall above his head near the stone entrance way. Looking around he realised the whole room was made from blocks of stone, some of it carved like the cliffs.

"He lives..." There seemed more to the sentence and both Khlan and Erin looked grave. "Now you must rest, be concerned for your own health."

Khlan placed a large hand on his shoulder, the warm wave washing over him again. This time Sheppard fought it, but try as he might it dragged him under.

To Be Continued...

**N.B.** Some of you may have recognised the mythological references, but I'm not going to explain until the end of the story, wouldn't want to spoil any surprises now would we?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok my bad! Sorry for the long delay folks, RL got in the way! I now have it bound and gagged in the cellar, but the pesky bugger keeps bloody escaping!! This is a short one, more coming soon I swear! Although the story seems to be evolving as I write it….**

**----------------------------------------------**

The light was back again, more subdued and solid then before. Half asleep Sheppard's face screwed up in confusion, something wasn't right; there weren't any windows in his quarters. The major cracked open an eyelid and with dismay felt his headache returning. Rubbing at his eyes he realised his face was drenched with sweat; he didn't feel exactly peachy either. He shifted suddenly aware his back ached and his butt was numb; he'd be lying in the same position too long. Memories of the previous days activities drifted slowly back.

Opening his eyes again John stared at the unfamiliar stone ceiling and listened to the room. Behind him he could hear two people breathing, one in the regular rhythm of sleep, the other shallow and ragged. He rolled his head to the side and watched rain falling through an open window. It had no glass or wooden frame and vines crept around its edges but never inside, not even a stray tendril. Strange the things you notice; he stored the strange fact away for later.

Closing his eyes once more Sheppard gathered his strength, put his good arm beneath him, the other was strapped to his side, and forced himself to sit. For a moment he sat with head in hand and tried to remember who'd hit him and exactly why he was trying to get out of the nice warm bed. Ignoring all the bits that didn't like the idea, John forced his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet connecting with the cool stone floor finally registered the fact he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard's head snapped up to find Erin staring at him from her place at Beckett's bedside. He felt heat rushing to his cheeks and pulled the blankets a little more securely over his lap.

"Erm...where are my clothes?"

"You don't need clothes to rest." Sheppard ignored her and doggedly began to gather the blankets around his waist.

Erin was on her feet before the Major got halfway to his. It quickly became all too apparent that half way was about as far as he was going to get. _Dilemma, do you keep hold of the blanket and preserve modesty, or stop yourself falling flat on your face which has gotta hurt? Never mind being able to tie shoelaces or button your shirt, having one hand at the moment really sucked._

Sheppard was saved from embarrassment or further injury as Erin caught the stricken man and with surprising strength gently lowered him back onto the edge of the bed. He looked up to find she was on the losing end of trying not to laugh.

"Nice to see I'm so amusing." He grumbled and only served to make Erin giggle.

Grumpily gripping the edge of the blanket, he gathered it into his lap again, but found a smile pulling at his own lips despite how wretched he felt. The girl reached out a hand and touched his forehead again, her face remaining neutral this time.

"You had a light fever from infection, but it has passed." She announced, answering his unasked question.

"How do you do that?" He caught her hand as she pulled it away.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel...better every time you touch me?" She pulled her hand free and ignored the question, turning away. He moved to stop her, making it to his feet this time.

Erin turned back and grabbed his arm, steadying the Major and shook her head as if at the foolishness of a child. She reached for the blanket this time, which Sheppard had a death grip on.

"Don't worry I won't look." He looked at her sincere face, realised how totally ridiculous the situation was and let Erin take hold of the blankets, transferring his grip to her shoulder.

Carefully to save the stubborn man further embarrassment, she gathered up the long trail of blanket and flipped it over his shoulder. "I believe you will find that a little easier."

"Thanks, I feel like I should be singing Harri Krishna now but it keeps me honest." He flippantly joked.

"Harri Krishna?"

"Never mind."

"So what next...Major?"

"Call me John or Sheppard if you prefer."

"John...so will listen and rest?" John looked purposely over at Beckett, and felt a burning need to reach the doctor's side.

Without being asked Erin lead him, step by painful step to the chair beside his friend's bedside. John felt sweat trickle down his back from hobbling no more then a few steps and fought to catch his breathe. She was right; he really wasn't feeling up to a stroll, not even a crawl really, never mind being out of bed. Soft moans pulled his attention to more important matters.

If John felt bad, Beckett looked worse, his skin was an unhealthy ashen and bathed in sweat. The blanket rested half way down his chest revealing the broken arrow shaft packed with bloodied bandages. He wasn't a doctor, but he knew the signs of infection when he saw it.

"Its too deep, we can't get it out." If it weren't for his concern, the mind reading thing would really be starting to piss him off about now.

"Don't you have a doctor or something?"

"We have healers, but no skilled surgeon. Trying to cut it out would likely kill him."

"Leaving it in's not doing him any favours." Sheppard regretted his words immediately, anger and guilt making them harsh. _Damn it why couldn't they have just stuck another arrow in me?_

"What will happen if you don't get it out?" He asked softer, knowing the answer.

"He will die." A deep rumble answered from the doorway. The major looked up to meet the solemn eyes of Erin's father.

"If not for my daughter he would be dead already, but she is…stubborn..." His light tone did nothing to dispel Sheppard's anguish.

"Push...it...through." A weak voice declared from the bed.

Three sets of eyes fell on the Doctor's ice chip blue. They were filled with pain but clear and coherent.

"What Doc?"

"Push...it through." Beckett whispered, another wave of pain washing over him. It subsided a little as a cool cloth mercifully wiped across his forehead.

"You have already lost too much blood and the arrow could have pieced your lung." Erin whispered. Sheppard watched suspiciously as she lightly rested her hand on Carson's chest, wiping the rag across his face and neck. The moment her skin touched his the doctor seemed to get a little stronger.

"No lung...no choice...push it through."

"Hold on a second, why can't we just pull it out?"

"The arrow is barbed and buried deep, we can not pull it out and even if we could it would do more damage and kill him swifter." Khlan supplied.

"Will ya just...listen...whose the doc...tor here?" Sheppard grinned despite himself.

"If we push it through we could bury the infection deeper, or he could bleed..."

Beckett cut her off. "Willing...take risk...if it gets this bloody thing...out."

Beckett found himself staring at the beautiful young woman whose hand currently rested on his chest. Carson would probably have felt embarrassed and terribly shy if he had the energy. She'd been sitting on the edge of his bed before, when he'd awoken briefly in the night. For a moment Beckett had wondered if he'd died and she was an angel. But then the pain had made itself known and shattered that pretty illusion. He'd returned to oblivion with her lovely green eyes for company. Now he realised warmth seemed to radiate out from her touch, in fact he could have sworn it hurt less to breathe the minute she touched him.

"You heard the man." John didn't feel the confidence in his voice.

His gut tied itself in knots at the idea of what Beckett wanted them to do, but he was right, they didn't have a choice. If Ford got the rest of his people through the gate then at least Weir would know they were in trouble, even then there was no guarantee of a rescue anytime soon.

To Be Continued…


End file.
